


Snapshots in Time

by lvs2read



Series: Big Damn Story [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Gen, Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: A couple of snippets from Mal and Simon's lives that should have been posted before Commitment. Oops!The first chapter is a conversation between lovers that's just a tad bit risqué, hence the mature rating and kink tags.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Series: Big Damn Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Don't be so Nosy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community fireflyslash for Challenge 41: Tattoos. Beta'd by kis.
> 
> Originally titled "Conversation".

* * *

**Don't be so Nosy**

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to tell me the story behind this tattoo?" 

"Don't rightly think so."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I was young and stupid, and I don't like to talk about it."

" _You_ were young and stupid? Nah, never." 

"Funny. Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?"

"Only you."

"Reckon you'll ever stop?"

"Not unless you make me."

"You challengin' my authority again?"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, considerin' where we are, punchin's probably out. Suppose I could gag you."

"You could, but I'd just untie it."

"Guess I'll have to make sure you can't use your hands, then."

"Mmm."

"How's that? Too tight?"

"No, it's good."

"Thought so. Open up. Good?"

A nod of the head - and his lover was once again distracted from questions that he hoped he'd never have to answer.


	2. Perceptive Is As Perceptive Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's feeling a little down. Mal tries to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community promptsomeslash for the prompt: Happiness. Originally titled "Surprise".
> 
> An experiment in present tense.
> 
> Translations in mouse-over and at the end.

* * *

**Perceptive Is As Perceptive Does**

Mal and Simon are lying in bed in their bunk, relaxing in post-coital bliss. Mal's arm is wrapped around Simon's shoulder, holding him close, while Simon's hand traces idle circles on his chest.

Simon lifts his head to look at Mal, resting his chin on his hand. "Mal?"

"Hmm?" Mal slowly opens his eyes to find Simon staring at him, a serious expression on his face.

"Are you happy?" Simon asks.

"Wha' kinda question is that? Course 'm happy. Ain't you?" Mal frowns at him.

Simon looks down, not meeting Mal's eyes. "I think so."

Mal blinks and brings his hand up to Simon's face, gently forcing him to make eye contact. "Think so? Don'cha know for sure?" 

Simon shakes his head.

Mal sighs and pulls Simon in for a hug. "Wha's the matter, _qíngrén_?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Simon holds on tightly.

"Is it River? She doin'…?" Mal asks worriedly.

"No. She's fine. Better than I ever hoped she would be. Kaylee's been good for her." Simon reassures him.

"Is it me? Did I do somethin', all unintentional?" Mal runs his hand soothingly up and down Simon's back.

"Oh, no, love." Simon props himself up on an elbow and leans down to kiss Mal briefly. "You haven't done anything. It's me. I suppose I'm just feeling a little down."

"Yeah? Anythin' I can do to bring you back up?" Mal has one hand at the back of Simon's neck, fingers curling in his hair. He trails the other one down Simon's side to his hipbone before sliding it forward, fingers running through the hair he finds there.

Simon laughs and gives him a light smack on the shoulder. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Got you to laugh, though, didn't I?" Mal smirks at him.

"Yes, you did." Simon smiles down at him.

"That mean you're happy?" Mal asks seriously.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Simon answers in surprise.

"Good. Now, _bì zuĭ_ , and get down here and kiss me again." Mal grins up at Simon.

Simon does.

***

Later that evening Mal finds Simon in the infirmary before supper. "Hey, _qíngrén_. Time to eat. Let's go."

Simon looks up and smiles. "Just let me finish…"

"Nope." Mal reaches over and takes the notes from Simon's hands, laying them on the counter. He takes Simon by the hand and says, "You'll never be finished. C'mon." He pulls him towards the door as Simon laughs.

"All right. All right. I'm coming. What's the rush?"

"You'll see." Mals turns them away from the steps leading to the galley.

"This isn't the way to dinner." Simon says, puzzled.

"Can't put anythin' over on you, can I, _jí băifēnzhī sān_?" Mal opens the door to shuttle two and steps back, flourishing a wave for Simon to go ahead of him. Simon looks at Mal, steps over the threshold and comes to a complete stop. Mal walks in behind Simon and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on Simon's shoulder. "Surprise."

The main room of the shuttle has been cleared of everything that is usually stored there. A table for two has been set up in the middle of the floor, and is covered with a tarp usually used for covering cargo. The only light in the room comes from the candles burning in various locations. And the smell of incense fills the air.

"Mal?"

"Simon?"

"What? Why? How?" Simon asks, practically bereft of speech for once.

"Know I'm not the most perceptive man in the 'verse, but knew somethin' was botherin' you this mornin'. Thought maybe you were missin' a taste o' home. Too far out to take you anywhere, so did the best I could. The girls helped. Couldn't do anythin' 'bout the food. Sorry."

"Oh, Mal." Simon turns in Mal's arms, and brings him down for a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Reckon 'bout as much as I did to deserve you. Other words, nothin'. But everybody deserves a little happiness now 'n then. You were overdue." Mal cups Simon's face in his hands. " _Wŏ ài nĭ_ , an' I want you to be happy, always." He leans down and nibbles at Simon's lips, deepening the kiss when Simon moans.

They break apart, both breathing heavily. "C'mon. Let's eat. Need to keep your stamina up for later." Mal grins.

Simon laughs and says, "Yes. Well. I'm not the only one who's going to need stamina later, old man." He turns to walk to the table and Mal swats him on the ass. "Hey!" He frowns at Mal as he takes a seat.

Mal just winks at him, a promise for continued happiness in his smile.

* * *

_qíngrén_ = sweetheart  
 _bì zuĭ_ = shut up  
 _jí băifēnzhī sān_ = top three percent  
 _Wŏ ài nĭ_ = I love you


End file.
